X-Treme Justice: Team Unite
by JDS916GUY
Summary: When five massive breakouts occur in each of the five supervillain prisons, Agent JDS must team together with a group of superhumans and other individuals to apprehend the escaping criminals and band together with them to stop the most powerful and dangerous criminal Vesar from destroying Big City. Can they work together to stop the villain and the escaped prisoners & save the day?


**X-treme Justice: Team Unite**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. JDS here and yes, I still got a lot of stories and fanmakes that I need to finish up but I wanted to do this one because I kind of wanted to do this one for a while now. Also, I seen The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes two part episode "The Breakout". So it's kind of based on that but with a twist being in here it's actually going to be five supervillain prisons instead of four supervillain prisons and some surprises and twists in here as well. For now, enjoy this superhero origin story of X-treme Justice: Team Unite.**

Summary: When five massive breakouts occur in each five of the supervillain prisons, Agent JDS must team together with a group of superhumans and other individuals to apprehand the escaping criminals and band together to stop the most powerful and dangerous criminal Vesar from destroying Big City. Can they work together to stop the villain and the escaping prisoners and save the day?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this fanfic origin story which means they belongs to their rightful owners, etc.

X-Men:Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men, The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes and The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series belong to Marvel

Static Shock belongs to Milestone Comics/DC Comics and the late Dwayne McDuffie

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri

The Condor and Mosaic both belong to Stan Lee and POW! Entertainment

Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Wolf, Twitchy and Nicky Flippers belong to Cory Edwards and the Weinstein Company

Generator Rex and its characters belong to Man of Action

Puss in Boots belong to Dreamworks

Chronicler belong to Spyro the Dragon series and Activision Blizzard, Inc

Vandal Savage belongs to DC Comics

Shinnok belongs to Ed Boon and NetherRealm Studios

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilms

Sosuke Aizen belongs to Tite Kibo

Mesogog belong to the Power Rangers franchise and Toei Company

Ezarix is an OC belong to JDS916Guy (that's me) and Batthan

Red Ghost is an Avenger OC that belongs to TDragon195

Zerax, Black Thorn and Vesar are OCs that belong to JDS916Guy and TDragon195

Ogron belong to Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon

X-Men Origins: Wolverine and its characters belong to Marvel

And finally Agent JDS, The Grey Ninja and Dark Arrow belong to JDS916Guy AKA myself.

* * *

Casts

Agent JDS (myself)

Red Puckett (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Wolf (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Twitchy (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

May (Pokemon)

Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men:Evolution)

Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (X-Men:Evolution)

Danielle Moonstar (X-Men:Evolution)

Caitlin Fairchild (Gen 13 animated film)

Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding/Freefall (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Perchival Chang/Grunge (Gen 13 1999 animated film)

Tony Valdez/The Condor (Stan Lee Presents The Condor)

Maggie Nelson/Mosaic (Stan Lee Presents Mosaic)

Jennifer Walters/She Hulk (The Incredible Hulk:The Animated Series)

Hawkeye (The Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Chronicler (The Legend of Spyro)

The Grey Ninja (JDS916Guy's OC)

Belle Reve Penitentiary, London Bridge Asylum, Chorh-Gom Prison, The Vault and The Raft prisoners

1. Boingo (Hoodwinked)

2. Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)

3. The Collector (Bonkers)

4. Jack and Jill (Puss in Boots 2011)

5. January Q. Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail)

6. Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)

7. Ruber (Quest for Camelot; he'll escape at the end and will be recruited by Skeleton King to be a member of Cult of Terror)

8. Shan-Yu (Mulan)

9. Mad Mod (Teen Titans)

10. Katnappe (Xiaolin Showdown)

11. Saix (Kingdom Hearts)

12. Black Adam (Young Justice)

13. Count Vertigo (Young Justice)

14. Don Karnage (Talespin)

15. Black Thorn (TDragon195's and JDS916Guy's OC)

16. Khyber (Ben 10:Omniverse)

The Organization

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars)

Members:

1. Zerax (TDragon195's and JDS916Guy's OC)

2. Ezarix (Batthan's and JDS916Guy's OC)

3. Ogron (Winx Club)

4. Red Ghost (TDragon195's Avenger OC)

5. Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)

6. Vandal Savage (Young Justice)

7. Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)

8. Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Operatives:

1. Dark Arrow (JDS916Guy's OC)

2. David North/Agent Zero (X-Men Origins:Wolverine)

Main Antagonist...Vesar (JDS916Guy's and TDragon195's OC)

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoy the cast and the disclaimer which was a big disclaimer after all. Can't wait for this origin superhero movie to start. Also, this will be a gift for TDragon195, Batthan, Fizzucker and all the authors here on Fanfiction.

Read and Review.


End file.
